Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep
by TC2
Summary: "People are not ignorant for what they do not know, rather they are ignorant for what they know that is not true." --Ralph Waldo Emerson


Title: Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

Disclaimer: The characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to UPN, Joss, Fox, etc....

Distribution: Wherever you want. Just let me know.

Setting: Season Seven, just after Get It Done.

Summary: "People are not ignorant for what they do not know, rather they are ignorant for what they know that is not true." --Ralph Waldo Emerson

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.... 

Author's Notes: I have watched this show for six and a half years now. I do not think I will find a show for some time that will do what this show does for me. It has entertained, angered and inspired me through that time. This show has allowed me to meet some of the craziest, funniest, and inspiring people that I know. The relationships that I have formed with some of these people because of this show I will always be grateful for. I hear people say all the time that the show should go on and that there are many more stories to be told. That they want to see a spin off. Looking back at the beginning of this season I wondered about the possibilities of the show ending. Wondered if this would be the last season. Now it looks as if it will be. Because the show has been such a big part of entertainment for me the past few years. Sometimes when I think of that it brings a feeling of sadness to me, other times it doesn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are all drugged by our own frenzy." 

--Ralph Waldo Emerson

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Creekside Cemetery

February 20th, 2003

10:56 P.M.

He watched her from afar just as he always had, only this time it seemed different. But different how, he did not know. As she continued to train them about twenty yards away he wondered What she saw in them, in him. Everything was different now. He had a soul but what did that mean? He knew what it meant to Buffy and he could guess what it meant to them. But what did it mean to him? Was he good now? Or was he just another knock off of Angel. No, he went and got the soul for her. For Buffy. He wanted to be a better _man_ for her. He gave up his life of feeding and killing for her the day that he came back to Sunnydale. 

He suffered and ached for her attention just as a family does when they lose a loved one to a vampire attack. 

When she would not return that affection, he went and got what she said he did not have. A soul. He had to travel across the world and back to get it but he did. He did it because that's what a man does. Hearing her shout out orders to two of the slayers in training brought his attention back to her. It had been over a week since she saved him from the First Evil. She knew that in order to get Spike back she had to go through the Turok-Han and she did it.

She fought and destroyed the very beast that she was born to fight and in doing so she was not only able to get to Spike but also rid the world of something that destroyed human lives. 

With the Turok-Han out of the way it seemed that the First Evil was trying to regroup. Regroup for what, no one knew, and even though one might question that fact he wasn't going to take it for granted. The time he needed for his injuries to completely heal he now had. It was as if some unknown beast had looked down and shined a light upon him. No matter though, because he wasn't going to question blind luck. That would be a mistake. And none of them could afford that. A mistake.

With her coming to save him, finally Buffy had admitted that she needed Spike. He watched her show some defensive moves to one of them as the others looked on. He loved to watch her. Her nature, the way she moved, everything about her made him want to watch. He couldn't get enough. But now. Looking at her something was different, although he couldn't grasp what. It was as if he was looking into the sun and had to shield his eyes. Still, he knew he would fight for her to the death. He would because that's what a _man_ does.

Fighting was forever a part of them both. They had fought with each other for years. Sometimes the fights got very intense, sometimes they led to something even more intense. Carnal even. But never had he seen her so determined than he had now. The way she commanded them. Trained them. It was as if she had no conscious, only acting on pure instinct. Seeing this scene in front of him reminded him of something. But what, he could not grasp. What he did know was that they were at war. A war that he and her knew quite well. But the others. They had no idea and that's what she was trying to prepare them for. Not for life, but for death. She had to do that because that's what war is about. _Death_. Somewhere deep inside of him a smile formed. But that smile, ever so clear on the inside, showed nothing on the surface. 

His soul made sure of that.

"Spike, if you will," her voice jotting him out of his trance.

"Right. Time to put on the big bad," he said, moving from his leaning position against the crypt. He looked at her, as if waiting for her instructions. She nodded towards him before looking at the other's, "Molly, Kennedy. Get out into the center, spread out and then close your eyes."

Molly looked at Kennedy a little apprehensively. Seeing Kennedy's eyes already closed she followed suit. Once their eyes were closed he circled them. Both a few feet away from each other, allowing him just enough room to move around them.

"Listen to your instincts. Allow them to take you were they lead," Buffy said out loud.

Kennedy shifted on the heels of her feet, listening for anything around her. Feeling something deep within her urge her on, she acted upon it. Her arm swung around and came in contact with something. She opened her eyes when that something took a hold of her arms. Seeing Spike in game face she pulled back from him just as he quickly went back to his human visage.

"Good," Buffy said moving out into the open, "you listened. Your instincts told you to make your move and you did."

"Yeah, I would call getting blocked by him a success."

Buffy let out a sigh as she looked around the cemetery, "I think it's time we called it a night. Get some sleep and regroup."

Spike nodded as Buffy took the lead, the slayers in training following in step behind them. 

Molly walked a little faster to catch up with Buffy, "Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

Molly fell into step beside Buffy, "I was just wondering about something. About Spike."

Buffy's expression took a more firm look than before, "Why does he, I mean, why doesn't he? I mean, he's a vampire and he doesn't..."

"Kill?"

"Yeah, kill. I mean, I know you told us he's good now and that we can trust him but I just... I don't know. I mean, he doesn't even have his chip anymore. Wasn't that what kept him from killing people? Now it's gone and what if..."

"Molly," Buffy said stopping while letting the others go ahead of them, including Spike. When they were a little ahead of them she continued, "Do you trust me?"

Molly nodded, "Then trust me when I say you can trust him," Buffy said standing still and nodding to confirm her own words to Molly before she continued on in line behind the others.

"Uh, not that I am trying to overrun your authority sir, uh, slayer.. uh, top one," Molly started, receiving a sigh and a look up into the heavens from Buffy, "But what if we can't. Trust him I mean."

"Listen," Buffy said stopping once again, this time in annoyance, "he's on the good side now. He's one of us. Besides he has a soul now. He doesn't need the chip."

"What I meant was, how can we be so sure he's not still under the control of this thing. The First."

Buffy looked up ahead to see Spike in step as he let one of the girls go in front. She watched him knowing that he was lagging behind because he was waiting for her. Then she turned back to Molly. "Look, I understand your concern. I do really. That's why I'll keep a close eye on him. Why we, why all of us, will keep a close eye on him. If he's still under the influence of the first, believe me we'll find out."

Molly nodded, earning a nod from Buffy herself before she and the young girl continued on towards the others once again. "Why is that?" Molly asked, moving alongside Buffy. Buffy responding with a, "Hmmm?"

"The soul. Why does he have a soul now? I mean, isn't that quite unusual? A vampire with a soul. That has to be a once in a lifetime thing right?" Molly asked, not hearing a response from Buffy.

"Molly, it's been a long night. Let's get some sleep okay?" Buffy said, receiving a nod from the young girl before nodding herself, a sigh soon following thereafter.

************************************

Summer's residence

2:05 A.M.

For the third night in a row, Dawn couldn't sleep. Ever since seeing that girl strung up in the bathroom dead she always woke up in the middle of the night. The first night she did, she had this immense fear that the First was there watching her. Nothing ever came of it though, except another restless night. So, as had been her ritual the previous two nights, Dawn went downstairs to get a drink of water. Walking into the kitchen she cursed herself for not wearing any socks as the chill of the floor nagged at her feet. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass before turning on the faucet. She drank from the glass of water until the contents was empty. Then lying the cup down on the counter with a sigh of contentment, she turned to head back upstairs. 

"Another rough one eh?" the voice said as Dawn jumped slightly. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just wanted a quick snack. My stomach growled at me. At first I thought it was because I was lying on the couch wrong but I figured out I was hungry instead," Xander said with an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay," Dawn said with one hand still clutching at her chest, "Since we live on the hell mouth I think it's safe to say that I won't die of a heart attack."

Xander nodded before moving over to the refrigerator. He opened it up and started looking for anything that was leftover from the slayer in training raid. Dawn watched as he pulled out some leftover chicken in a container.

"Hey, where did that come from? I thought pretty much everything was taken. That's the impression I got from Anya anyways."

"Slayers in training. They may be good at fighting and picking a vamp out of a lineup but not when it comes to finding my secret hiding place in the frig." 

"You have a hiding place in our frig? When did that happen?"

"When you are living in a house full of young teenage girls, you learn to take what you can get and hide the rest," he stated with a smile while unwrapping the foil around the chicken.

Dawn smiled slightly before looking away, her attention turned to an outside window over the sink. When she didn't say anything, Xander looked up from the food he was about to put into the microwave, "Do you want a piece?" 

"What?" she said looking back at him before shaking free her thoughts, "Oh, uh, no. I'm not hungry. Thanks though." 

Dawn's attention turned back towards the window as her expression went almost blank. This did not go unnoticed by Xander, "Well, you may not be hungry but you don't look like you are sleepy either so," he said putting the chicken in the microwave, closing the door and hitting the timer before continuing, "you can keep me company while I clog up my arteries."

She looked back at him with a smile and then a nod, "Sure, anything to get my feet off of this cold floor," she said sitting down on one of the stools, her feet hovering just off of the floor.

They said nothing for a minute, just listening to the sounds of the microwave as it heated up the chicken. Just before the microwave was about to ding, Xander stopped it so that no one would be awakened by it. Then, opening the microwave door and retrieving the chicken he turned and lay it out onto the plate he had on the counter. Then retrieving another plate from the cabinet, he put a piece on it and then laid it in front of Dawn.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"Dawn, when you can get something with a house full of people, take it while you can get it."

They both took a few bites of their chicken before Xander finally broke the silence, "So, what's your excuse?"

"What?" Dawn said swallowing some of her food.

"For not being asleep. I told you mine, but you never told me your reason."

"Oh," Dawn said suddenly finding the chicken very interesting for a moment before continuing with a slight shrug, "No reason. Just couldn't sleep. One of those nights I guess," she finished looking back down solemnly while lying her piece of chicken onto her plate.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, those nights will get ya." he said very low while lying his piece down as well before continuing, "At least you weren't having nightmares or anything. That's a plus right?"

Dawn's face broke out into a slight smirk as she looked back up, "Okay, fine. Yes I had a nightmare but I'm okay."

Seeing his questioning look she continued, "What? Really, I'm fine.. er.. I'll be fine. Just, a really long night. Long couple of nights actually. Ever since... since..."

"Chloe."

Sometimes a word not spoken is the truest of responses.

"It's okay to be afraid Dawnie."

"It's not just that," she said breaking her silence, "I mean, yeah I'm afraid but everyone here is. I just..." she trailed off before looking back at him. He nodded for her to continue."I just ... I feel bad."

"Bad? Bad for Chloe?"

"No, and yes. Sort of," she said letting out a frustrated sigh. Xander watched as she seemed to struggle, "I feel terrible. Not for her. I mean, yeah I felt bad but there was nothing I could do. I know that. What I feel terrible about is how I feel," she said her eyes breaking contact with his, "What I thought about after it happened. What I still think." 

"And what is that?"

"That I agreed with Buffy. That Chloe was weak. I hated her. Hated her for giving into what the First told her. Listening to it. Letting it play her. She was stupid." 

"And now she's dead."

Dawn's mannerism changed suddenly to something that one might expect to see of a lawyer's, knowing his closing arguments were of no use after hearing the verdict for his client.

"And now she's dead," she muttered quietly.

"Look Dawnie," he said leaning over the table towards her, "It's not your fault that you feel this way. It's normal."

"Normal? Normal to hate someone?"

"Yes," he said, receiving a surprised look from Dawn as he continued, "It is a normal response for someone like you in the situation you are in to hate someone like Chloe for what she did. Something that you probably have thought about doing at one point or another yourself. Giving up. We all think about it at one point or another. That's just a part of life. Doubting things. Ourselves. But it's what you do, or in this case, not do with those doubts that make a person who they are. So for that, yes you are normal. Better than normal actually."

"Extraordinary?" Dawn said looking at him with a slight smile.

"Extraordinary," he said smiling back at her.

"So, how does a construction worker get so smart?" 

He chuckled for a second, seeing the admiration in her look before he answered, "Do you not see me around teenage girls all the time lately? I pick up on things okay?" he finished, his face slowly breaking out into a smile.

They sat in silence for a second, letting the moment sink in before Dawn broke the silence, 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... for being normal," she said, earning her another smile.

After another second had passed they both reached down and picked up their pieces of chicken again, "Mmm... Xander. This chicken ... no one has chicken this good in town. Where did you get this from anyway?"

"Willy's," he said, taking a bite from his piece.

"Willy's? The demon bartender Willy? Since when does he make chicken?"

"Since the First moved into town. Seems most of his normal demon and vampire clientele have fled town. I guess a person has to take what they can get."

Dawn shrugged before bringing the chicken up to her mouth. She stopped and looked up at Xander with the chicken a few feet from her mouth, "Uh, he didn't happen to mention any special ingredients he used did he?"

"No, not really why?" Xander said about to take another bite himself. He stopped with his chicken near his own mouth and looked up at her, "What?" he asked, seeing her still staring at him.

"You got a piece of chicken from Willy's and you didn't question what might be in it?"

He looked down at the chicken and then back up at her before swallowing a breath that he was holding very slowly. In one beat they both tossed down their pieces onto their respective plates. Dawn got up and instantly headed for her empty glass to refill it with water. Once it was full, she started gulping the water down, trying to wash away any thoughts of the chicken.

Xander followed suit soon thereafter.

"Okay, no more late night snacks."

"Deal," he said, still feeling his stomach growling however.

Dawn yawned, "Well, it seems that I may be getting tired for a change. I think I'll head back to bed."

Xander nodded at her as he went and opened up the frig.

Seeing this, Dawn stopped at the kitchen door, "I thought you agreed, no more late night snacks."

"I did agree but we didn't say anything about no late night desserts."

Dawn rolled her eyes with a smile before saying goodnight and heading to bed, leaving Xander to look for anything leftover he could find.

************************

Just outside of the Summer's Residence 

8:15 A.M. the following morning

Taking a sip from his cup, he stood on the porch and watched the people pass by, getting ready for their day. Some going to school, some to work and some just taking a walk in the safety of the daylight. He could remember when he first came to this place. How excited he felt at the prospect. His father had been a watcher before him. One of the most highly touted ones at that. But not even his father had the opportunity that he himself got. To be called upon to be the watcher for the slayer took great responsibility and he had achieved that. That was enough for awhile but then something happened. Something that he knew was coming, yet had no way of stopping it. Oh he tried but all it got him was a black eye for his troubles. 

Taking another sip from his coffee, another thing he had grown accustomed to since his stay, his memory once again haunted him. He had never felt like he had failed at his job before that night. And then he woke up and she was gone. Gone to face her death and there was nothing he could do about it. Then she came back and his hope was once again restored. After that night he made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to not only guide her but to do everything in his power to keep her safe. 

It wasn't enough. He lost her again. At that time he thought it was for good. Yet, light bestowed upon him again and she returned, only this time it should've never had happened. Even still, it relieved him to no end to see her back. To be able to hug her again felt like the most purest act he could ever do. However, the moment he let go, the moment she pulled away from that hug, fear crept up yet again. 

Just as fear does to one's soul, it did to his. He left. He got as far away from the hell mouth, as far away from her as he could. He went back to a place of innocence for him. A place where he grew up. Back to England. A place of safety. The few months that he spent there he enjoyed but his soul felt empty. He knew what it was telling him but he denied it till the very last moment. Then one day he got word from the coven that it was time. It was time to go back. He was once again going to have to face his fear. He was going to have to watch her die and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Standing on that porch, on her porch, he wished for a time of long ago. A time when he first came to Sunnydale. A time of innocence. He wished he could live in those moments for just a day. To be able to look upon Willow's smiling face as she helped him research. A smile derived of all the sadness she had endured from the present. He wished to see the easily annoying, yet bravely young man Xander Harris complain about classes instead of experiencing a collapsed relationship brought on by fears. And then there was Buffy. Sweet and beautiful Buffy. He would give anything to see her rolling her eyes at one of his boring lectures on slaying again. For her to not know the hard life that was soon to be ahead of her. Ahead for them all. Even still, his fears crept upon him yet again because he knew that even there he wouldn't be safe. He wouldn't be safe because he would find out eventually. You can't run from the truth. And the truth was that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he prayed, he was destined to watch his slayer die time and time again. Taking the last sip from his cup, Giles turned from the view of Sunnydale, from his past, and walked back into the Summer's home to face his future. 

"Morning," Buffy said, seeing Giles walk into the living room. 

"I trust that you slept well," he said.

"As well as one can these days," she said bending over from her position on the couch to lace up one of her shoes.

Giles nodded before sitting down his empty cup on the desk beside the door. He then picked up the morning paper from the desk as he took a few steps towards her and lightly tossed it onto the coffee table in front of Buffy, "I presume you read the morning paper?"

"How can I miss it? Two dead bodies found inside the Bronze. Both with identical marks on their necks. Same ole' same ole'."

"Well, same ole' or not. I was wondering..."

"If I'd patrol. Already ahead of you."

"We'll take care of cemetery duty if... when the vamps rise. Maybe I'll take a couple of the girls with me. Should help in their training a bit."

"And I'll stake out the Bronze tonight after closing. Sounds like a plan to me."

Giles nodded as he watched her tie her other shoe, "Buffy, about before, about Spike and the chip," he said moving over to the couch and taking a seat beside her, "I'm sorry." Buffy leaned back up from her shoes and sat in silence while he continued, "I just wish you would've told me before you made that decision is all. We... you, have too many things on your plate as it is. And now, I'm afraid that this thing with Spike is getting to be one of those things and we can't afford that. You can't afford that."

"Giles, there was no time to tell you. I had to make a decision and I did. We all have to make decisions that we think are right. You as well as anyone should know what that's about." Giles pulled back a bit at her comment, an act that did not go unnoticed by Buffy.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, you're right Buffy. I do know," he said with some sadness in his voice. Neither of them wanted to talk about him leaving last year, but the past has a way of slipping out. Yet, despite this fact, both of them knew the moment she had brought it up that it would still not be resolved. It wouldn't be because sometimes it's too hard to look back and face the past even when we know we should. 

After a second Giles slowly faced her again, "But something else I know is that you made a decision based on how you feel towards Spike. You let your feelings for him cloud your judgment, no matter if they are romantic or not you did nonetheless."

"Giles, can we not have this conversation right now."

"Buffy, you can't save everyone from..."

"You think I don't know that? God Giles," Buffy said getting up and taking a few steps before turning back around, "You think I don't know that I can't save everyone? Save the people that I care for? That I love? Someone who died at the very spot you are now sitting?"

Giles' glance wavered a bit, hearing the hurt in her voice. Pushing himself up he silently walked over to her and stood just a few feet in front of her. She had her eyes shut and her arms around herself with her back slightly turned. Seeing this made him want to reach out and grab her. Made him want to hold her close to him and protect her, to never let her go. But he knew from experience that he couldn't. He couldn't because she always let's go and that's when he loses her yet again. 

Buffy turned back around with her composure better in tacked as she looked at him, "We'll get through this," she muttered.

Taking in a breath of air, Giles nodded slowly at her just as Anya walked into the room.

"Do you know that we have nothing? Everything is gone. I can not live like this."

"Anya..." 

"No, you don't understand Giles because you aren't here all the time. You just come in here with your good ole' English advice and then you skedaddle out. Do you not see? They get it all while the rest of us are left here to fend for ourselves!" she said, her voice then suddenly changing to one of mocking, "But they are the potential slayers. Twenty five per generation. They are the next in line, blah, blah, blah."

"Anya! For heaven's sake please calm down."

"I mean, what does someone have to do in this house to get a frickin' bone thrown at them!" Anya continued.

"I could cook you up a t-bone out back if you just ask nicely," Xander said from the doorway. Anya made an exasperated groan out loud before moving past him and out of the room. When she was out of sight Xander turned back to Giles and Buffy.

"Just what was that about?" Buffy asked next to Giles.

Xander shrugged, "The girls raided the fridge. I think someone got her leftover goodness."

"Yeah, I think it's time to go to the store. They've cleaned us out," Dawn said, entering the room.

"I saw some left over chicken in the fridge earlier."

At Buffy's comment Dawn and Xander exchanged looks of horror.

"Fine, we'll have someone go to the store," Buffy said sighing.

"Oh, I want to go! Let me! Pick me!" Andrew said pushing his way through Dawn and Xander, "Slay...er.. Buffy," he corrected seeing her annoyed look.

"Forget it. I'm not letting you leave this house..."

"I'll go with him," Giles said interrupting Buffy.

Upon looks from everyone Giles elaborated, "I need some tea, even if it's American. I'm rather tired of having nothing but coffee to drink."

After a moment Buffy shrugged reluctantly, "Sure, but if at any point he starts talking to his invisible friend..."

"It'll be fine Buffy. We'll be back shortly," he said slightly smiling at Buffy before walking out of the room, Andrew following while muttering to himself.

"Well, since everyone else is having fun that is elsewhere I think I'll go catch up on some light reading," Dawn said holding up an old magic book before making her way upstairs.

Xander nodded and watched her go. After she was halfway up the stairs he turned towards Buffy who was now digging through her weapons chest.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "What do you think?"

"Think about what?" she asked, still eyeing the weapons she was picking out of the chest.

"About my get up. You like the new look?" he asked showing off his wardrobe, "I think it gives me soul."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, a slight chuckle escaping her lips despite herself, "Always cracking with the jokes. I'll never know how it is that you can do that, especially in times like these," she said before going back to her weapon selection.

"Yeah, well, that's my part."

Buffy pulled out a new double edge bladed sword that she had never used. She ran her hands up and down the base of it's shape so delicately, so precise. As if it were her only friend in this dangerous and harsh world, "Yeah, I guess so," she said out loud absently.

Xander remained silent before looking down, "Well, that's just great," he said noticing a missing button from his shirt. "This one is no good. And I just got it too. I knew I couldn't trust that two bit store owner. There was just something in the eyes. I should've saw it."

"Take it back then. Get a different one," Buffy said, placing the double edged sword down carefully while tossing her trusty ole' stake back into the weapons chest. Then, closing the lid she looked at him, "I don't see the problem."

"I can't. There was only one of them. The store owner said it was one of a kind... he said it gave me soul," he said solemnly before continuing, "Besides, I couldn't take it back if I wanted to. I didn't keep the receipt." He moved his hand away from the shirt as he sighed, "Maybe Will can use some mojo on me. Help me get it back."

"Maybe," Buffy said while walking across the room and exiting.

**********************

An alley just across the street from the Bronze

10:50 P.M. 

Buffy stood at the end of alley and waited. She figured this place was the best to take up a look out from. She wasn't out in the open and it gave her a perfect view of the whole front and part of one side of the Bronze. The place was closed down by authorities for the day but would be reopening tomorrow. She remembered reading in the paper that according to the coroner the deaths more than likely occurred between the hours of one to two in the morning. All three were found dead inside the Bronze. The paper reported the scene so bad that the Bronze had to be closed down for the day. What Buffy found strange about the reported dead was that they were three very distinctly different people. One was a very well known female student of Sunnydale UC named Becky Driver, one a hitchhiker and the last one a pregnant lady in her thirties. Yet, they all were dragged back to the same place. The Bronze. This had vampire nest written all over it. That much she knew but what she didn't understand was why here. Why the Bronze? And more importantly, why now? Ever since the First had shown up in Sunnydale nearly all the local vampires had either left town or stayed out of sight. The only exception being Spike controlled by the First to sire others. 

As she stood quietly, Buffy's thoughts wondered a bit. Wondered towards that lost soul that had now been found. Spike's lost soul. The thought of Spike getting a soul seemed so unbelievable, so unlike him that she could do nothing but wonder. Wonder what might have happened if Spike had not came back to Sunnydale after he and Dru left. What if he hadn't have gotten his chip? Would he have gotten to this point? A point that would ultimately lead to his soul? Something so pure. So true. Would he have wanted that, his soul? Did Angel want his she thought to herself. No, his was brought on as revenge. Revenge for killing a gypsy girl. He suffered long and hard for his trials, not only on the outside but on the in as well. Through it all, he found peace. Peace through her. This only tore the very soul away from him. Finally, he was released of his burden. His torture. His soul. He wanted no part of it. Angelus wanted to play but Angel wanted to stay. And once again, his soul was returned to him. This time with a new found purpose to him. What was once his burden, his torture, his pain, was now his salvation. Buffy hoped that one day that would hold true for Spike as well. 

Standing in the alley, Buffy glanced down at her watch that read five after one and sighed. This night was turning out to be just another waste of potential sleep. She made a move to step out from the alley entrance only to see a van pull up near the far side entrance of the Bronze. The side that she could not see from her vantage point. 

"Curiosity may kill the cat, but not the slayer," Buffy mumbled to herself as she crept slowly across the street towards the Bronze. {At least I hope not.} 

Moving silently to the alley way behind the Bronze, Buffy slid up against the wall. She peaked her head around the corner and saw the van parked there. Looking around she saw no one. After seeing no one in sight, she made a move as she rounded the corner and crept up to the few stairs leading to the back door. The moment she got just up to the door it opened. 

The vampire never stood a chance, turning to dust halfway out. 

With no one else around she closed the door quietly hoping that her dusting went unnoticed. Moving up against the wall slowly, she slid behind some boxes stacked up near the back. There she could see them all. Six of them to be exact. They were all on the Bronze stage. All men looking to be around the ages of their mid twenties to young thirties when they were alive. They all had their game faces on. Seeing something on the Bronze stage floor, Buffy tried to move closer to make it out. 

At that exact moment, another vamp walked down the stairs next to her, "Slayer," he said immediately changing into his visage.

"And you must be number seven," Buffy said taking action. She sprung up onto the railing and landed on the step behind the vampire. The vamp was dust before he even had a chance to turn around. The upper hand was short lived as her attack caught the other vamps' attention. She looked up in their direction just as the dust settled around her. 

Four of them came at her. The other two standing their ground as if observing. Using the railing as leverage, she jumped and landed safely onto the ground waiting their attack. Years of training. Years of fighting. This type of situation was nothing new to her. Using the first vampire's momentum against him, she blocked his attack easily before flinging him against the wall behind her. Not a beat was lost before she was facing her next attacker. This time two of them came at her as she slid a stake out from under her sleeve. Blocking one of their attacks with her forearm, Buffy spun him around and jabbed the stake home. She then was pushed forward into the dust from a blow to the back as she breathed in the ash. Her momentum was stopped as she made contact with the vamp who was just now getting up after his impact with the wall. Using the vamp for leverage, Buffy reached back with her leg and kicked the approaching vamp from behind. Turning back around she punched the one who was just regaining his senses. A second later he was dust. 

As the dust was settling she was grabbed from behind. Lifting her legs off of the ground she pushed against the wall sending herself and the one who had grabbed her backwards. As the vamp started going down, his grip began to loosen on her. This was all she needed as she tucked her legs while using her backward momentum to roll herself over and back to her feet. The moment that she had gotten her feet back underneath her though, another vamp came at her. His punch sent her back against the bottom of the staircase, sending shots of pain against her back. After grimacing a bit, she looked up and then grabbed a hold of the railing before flipping herself up and halfway onto the stairway. Landing safely, she allowed herself a second of pause as she took in the situation. The two vamps that she was fighting, one who had just gotten back to his feet, were now making their way to the bottom of the staircase and would be upon her in a matter of minutes. Though, that wasn't what gave her pause. What did was the two who had been standing back a bit unlatching and opening the front door. Slowly vamps started flooded the room one by one. There was no time to count the number. It didn't matter because whenever one came in, another followed. All of them heading in her direction. 

Backing up the stairs slowly Buffy soon found herself at the top of the balcony. Out in an open space. {If I'm going to make a stand, this is going to be the best place} she thought. 

At the top of the stairs she waited. One by one they ascended up towards her. Some by the stairs. Others, leaping up and onto the balcony as if it were just a step as well. They came upon her and once again, instinct took over. When one was disposed, another took it's place amongst the dust. She grabbed one of them and slung him back into a couple who were just making their way up the stairs. Turning around her stake was knocked out of her hand as she engaged another. Just as she kicked him to the ground another one grabbed her from behind. Struggling to free herself she threw her head back, head butting him back a few feet as she regained control. Quickly picking up her fallen stake she turned around and backhanded him before thrusting the stake into his chest. So swift in her attack was she that she was back around to face another one coming at her in an instant. 

Kick after kick. Punch after punch. She could move as fast as her training taught her, as fast as her body would allow her. It still didn't matter because where one ended another took it's place. After dusting another vamp Buffy took in the situation quickly yet again. Seeing more vamps continue to leap upon the railing and climb the stairs she knew she had to change her position and quick. Taking action, she ran up to the one of the vampires leaping onto the railing and punched him just as he was attempting to climb over it. As soon as she landed her punch to his abdomen, making the vamp kneel over the railing, she jumped up into the air and used his back for a support as she sprung up and over the railing. Hitting the ground hard, but still on both feet, she raised up from her kneeling position just in time to fend off another attack from a vamp. She landed a punch to the vamp sending him flying back as she turned and started for the back entrance. She stopped, seeing her exit immediately blocked by vampires coming back down the stairs and jumping back off of the balcony. Buffy backed up until she felt the back of her leg come in contact with the Bronze stage. She took a breath and took on a defensive posture as they started towards her from everywhere. 

Then she was grabbed from behind and pulled up onto the stage against her will. Once she was up on the stage, she kicked her attacker's shin from behind, loosening his grip on her. Turning around she made a move to attack only to stop midway, "Spike?"

Turning back around she fought off a vamp who had just leaped onto the stage. She kicked him back off of the stage as the next vamp took his place, "What are you doing here?" she said out loud after tossing a vampire off the stage into two others as they fell to the ground.

"Here to back you up," he said knocking one of his attackers to the ground.

"You were suppose to," she said while staking another vampire, "be backing up the others."

"I did. We took out the vamps who rose. They called it a night," he said taking a punch from a vamp before landing one of his own, "I didn't."

She turned to her right just in time to jab a stake into the chest of an incoming vamp as the dust settled around her. Looking up she saw more vamps right upon the stage. Reaching back and pulling out a stake from behind her jacket she readied herself for their attack. It never came. She watched as most of them took one look at her and Spike and then stopped their ascent upon the stage. It was as if something had came over them upon looking at the scene on top of the stage. As if they suddenly began loosing interest. A couple still continued on and up towards the stage, towards Spike, but the majority of them began to back away towards the exits. Seeing this for some reason made her feel disappointed though she could not understand why. Shaking it off she immediately turned to Spike who finished off the two remaining vamps before dusting himself off. 

"Good thing I didn't call it a night eh?"

Hearing the back door slam shut with the last of the vampires exiting, Buffy surveyed the scene. 

"What, no thanks? I just saved your life," Spike said.

She looked back at him hesitantly as if her attention should be elsewhere but wasn't, "Spike," she said out loud as if to quiet him before turning her attention back out into the area of the Bronze. With her senses still on alert from the rush of the battle she tried to hone them to see out into the darkness of the bronze. To see what it was that was out there. She looked past the chairs facing the stage. Past the tables. She looked to her left were the bar was set up. She saw nothing. Saw no one. Her eyes turned to the back entrance and near the stairs leading to the balcony but all she found was piles of dust scattered about. Turning around she watched as Spike picked up a knife that one of the vamps he was fighting had dropped. 

"What do we have here?" Spike said out loud as he pulled back his jacket and slid the knife securely into a spot inside, "Looks like it's mine now," he said looking at her with a smile.

There was something about it all that bothered her. Something that pulled at her. It was as if it were all some grand show put on display for everyone to see. She looked out into the empty darkness of the Bronze once more.

"Buffy?"

Her senses were broken as she turned to him. She just stared at him for a moment. He looked back at her questionably, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just been a really weird day," she said, turning her eyes away from him. Her senses returning to her, "We need to head back. Check on the girls," she said letting out a breath before taking a step forward and jumping down from stage onto the floor.

He watched her turn from him and jump down to the floor. His expression grimaced for a moment as his thoughts wondered about. Something wasn't right. The way she looked at him. Spike always could get a read on her. It was a skill to Spike. Everyone had one. A forte'. His was her. His expression changed once more as he looked at her. Something bothered him so much that he felt willed to take a step closer towards her. As his eye caught a florescent light shining on him through one of the windows above the stage. His attention was drawn to it. To any normal person it was nothing more than a street light but for some reason it caught his attention and he couldn't help but stare at it. After a moment had past he turned his eyes back to her. He watched her survey the area as she walked past the piles of dust, towards the exits cautiously. 

Walking past the stairs leading to the balcony Buffy continued to play over the events in her mind to try and make sense of them. Every time she did so the only place she wound up was right back where she started. The thought that kept playing through her mind was that perhaps it was some sort of game by the First.

{That's what it has to be. Nothing else makes sense.} she thought to herself. 

Hearing Spike jump off of the stage she opened the back door to the Bronze. Looking back at him with the door opened she watched as he walked up to her and then past her through the door. She watched him vanish through the door and out into the night. Then turning her attention back to the empty Bronze her thoughts wondered. 

As she surveyed the Bronze the eyes watched her from the balcony. They watched as Buffy took one last look around before turning with a frown and following the souled vampire out the door. Once the door was completely closed the eyes from the balcony surveyed the scene around them, 

"Wouldn't want to be the one who has to clean up this mess," said the voice as a gust of wind carried it throughout the Bronze. A second later silence followed.

*******************

The Winslow Residence

1033 Manner Rd.

Sunnydale CA

At the exact same moment

"Read it again mommy," the young boy said from the warmth of his bed.

"Now Joseph, you know it's past your bed time. I told you I'd read to you a little bit and I did. Now it's time for you to go to bed. Mommy's had a very long night," Rebecca Winslow said caressing her son's forehead with the back of her hand. 

"But I want to know what happens. Please tell me more?" the boy asked with the covers curled all the way up to his neck. 

She couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the boy, "Okay, but first you have to say your prayers like a good little boy."

The boy's face lit up with a smile as the moonlight shone upon his face from the window. He brought his hands out from underneath the covers as quickly as possible. Then closing his eyes he began praying, "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen."

Joseph felt his mother's lips touch the top of his forehead, "Amen," she whispered low over his head before pulling away.

"Now will you tell me more?" the boy asked opening his eyes. Excitement written all over his face until he saw her walking towards his bedroom door, "Where are you going mommy?"

"I'm going to go say goodnight to daddy and then I'll be right back sweetie," she said standing at the doorway.

"Then will you tell me what happens?"

"I'll do more than that sweetie," she said turning her back to him as she looked down the hallway. Her face changed as she looked up at the moonlight through the hallway window, "I'll show you," she said, the boy's face lighting up in anticipation. With a smile still on face she couldn't help but lick her lips as she began her way towards the master bedroom.


End file.
